Combat System
This page gives detailed information about ''Primal'''s combat system. Pressure Sensitive * The combat system in Primal uses the DualShock2 controller's buttons' pressure sensitivity. Pressing hard on a shoulder button can give a different move than pressing lightly. ** This means Jen's lightning fast moves slow down when you get excited and start hitting the buttons harder in combat. Timing Once a combat move animation begins, Jen discards all control input until the move finishes. * Learn to time button presses to coincide with the end of the current move. * Jen can attack or move, but not both at the same time. ** Pressing and/or holding a button while Jen is in the middle of an attack will not do anything. *** The exception is the Block move, where holding R1 maintains the block. ** The button press is ignored, even if the button is still held after the move finishes. ** Only holding the joystick direction will be picked up and implemented after the attack finishes, because joystick deflection continuously sends information to the game. Combos * The secret to the combat in Primal seem to be attack combinations, or combos. Triggering combos can be difficult. One approach with a high success rate is quickly and lightly tapping R2. ** Hitting buttons too hard leads to harder-hitting but slower attacks by Jen. Slower attacks give the enemies a chance to retaliate. * Circling an enemy to attack from the side or behind can work well. ** Try to do it when the enemy is in the middle of his/her own combo attack, as they don't seem to turn to follow Jen while attacking. * For big slow enemies, particularly those with shields, the block/parry (R1) seems to work well. ** Jen's Djinn form does extremely well with this when using the big fire sword. Two good ripostes and the enemy is ready for the Finishing Move. * Quick light taps on L2 or R2 seem to be quite effective. They can prevent an opponent from getting in any of their own attacks. ** This works on the Malkai in Solum and Yaarg in Aetha using Jen's human or Ferai forms, when fighting the Ferai in Jen's Ferai form and when fighting Valeera in Aetha. * In Undine formm Jen's best tactic is using L2 to attack from a distance, then backing away and to the right and repeating. * As a Wraith, use R2 to hit from a distance. This works well against Wraith guards as they salute with their swords. Wraith dodge as needed, especially to avoid being mobbed. Wraith dodge in quickly via left joystick and O''' for the Finishing Move. Wraith guards recover quickly. * Don't forget to circle to the right as the enemy strikes. This will leave Jen in position to hit them from behind. This can work very well in combat against the red and gold-coloured Glakk. The green Glakk turn more quickly. * Quick light taps on '''L2 and R2 give much faster hits. ** One Djinn combo includes a forward cartwheel triggered by a series of quick taps on the R2 shoulder button. ** L1 seems to always be a spin move, usually combined with backward movement. ** R1 is the block/parry move. The "parry" is activated when the block is done quickly enough in response to an enemy attack. The Finishing Move can be problematic in Aetha while fighting Wraith guards, especially once Jen has seven or eight ganging up on her. Valeera, on the other hand, can be brought down surprisingly quickly. Special * In Wraith form, Jen can perform a Wraith Dodge. ** Pressing O''' while the left joystick moves will make Jen dodge in that direction. ** No Primal Energy is used. ** The '''O button press must be initiated after Jen finishes any combat moves. * In Djinn form, Jen can switch between single-weapon and two-weapon combat. ** By default, Jen will use two daggers. ** Pressing O''' will switch to the large sword, which is very slow. Moves and Combos * The '''Triangle button is Taunt. ** No known effect (for show only). ** Each form has a unique taunt. The Djinn form has two; one for each weapon set. * The L1 button is always Spin. ** No known combos. * The R1 button is always Block/Parry. ** Block is the usual move. *** Hold the R1 button to maintain the block. ** Jen can execute a Parry when R1 is pressed as an enemy attacks. *** This can be very effective, but the timing is tricky. * R2 and L2 are the primary attacks and combo buttons. ** Force of the button press matters: pressing harder means a more powerful but slower hit. ** Press the same button multiple times for combos. *** Timing of combos is tricky. *** Combo limit seems to be three consecutive button presses. *** Three hard button presses give a different combo than three soft button presses. * L2 + R2 for Special Move ** Extremely slow. ** Used as Finishing Move when opponent is near death. Videos Primal Combat, Part 1 Primal Combat, Part 2 Category:Gameplay Category:Combat